


Lillium Z

by IriSelkie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lillie's Journey, Postgame Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IriSelkie/pseuds/IriSelkie
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SUN AND MOONLillie's journey through Kanto, and what happens after.





	

As the boat left the harbor, Selene’s words echoed in my mind. She had pulled me aside just before I was about to leave, and we had shared a quiet goodbye together.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. She _hurt you._ Gladion, too,” Selene said, her distress evident in her voice. I hated that I had made her upset, and I hated more that I had to leave her, but I couldn’t just let this go. Selene’s mother was wonderful, and the two of them had a good relationship. I was unable to deny now that my mother was a horrible person, but once, long ago, she had been kind. It was hard to describe what you feel when someone who is supposed to love you hurts you terribly, and one day, I hoped Selene would understand.

After all, this journey was for me, too. I was going to become a Pokemon trainer, as soon as my mother was cured. Then, I would finally be free. 

“I can’t just leave her, Selene. Even after all of this, she’s still my mother,” I said, and Selene took a deep breath in through her nose, visibly trying not to lose her temper on my behalf. She was lovely even now, even this upset, and I regretted that I hadn’t told her how I felt. It was too late now, though, and it would only hurt Selene even more, now that I was leaving. 

“Just you wait, Selene. I’ll come back to Alola, and I’ll be the best Pokemon trainer you’ve ever seen. Someone’s got to give Alola’s champion a challenge, right?” I did my best to smile for Selene, and she managed a watery one back. She jumped forward and held me tight in a hug, and the hug lasted for a long time. Finally, she broke the embrace, stepping back from me. I had almost kissed her on the cheek, but I hadn’t gotten up the courage. 

“Be safe, okay? You better come visit. Or I’ll come visit,” Selene said, and I nodded. 

“Of course.” I paused, trying to burn her image into my mind one last time. “I’ll see you soon, Selene. Goodbye.” In lieu of a kiss on the cheek, I took both her hands and gave them a squeeze. I had already said goodbye to Hau and Professor Kukui, so I stepped onto the boat after that, watching them disappear as the boat sailed away. Selene and Hau waved until the very end, and as soon as they were beyond the horizon, I felt a dull ache, knowing I would miss them terribly. It wouldn’t be forever, though. That, I knew for sure.

I kept away from my mother during the boat journey, needing some time to myself. Mother was off-and-on lucid, thanks to Nihilego’s toxins, so even if I had come by, she would not have been able to talk much.  I was bringing her here in hopes that I could rise above what she had done, and that I could be the better person. In all honesty, if I admitted it to myself, I thought she deserved entirely what she had gotten, but I didn’t think I would be able to live with myself if I had just let her languish. If I could get her back to her old self, before our father disappeared, that would be enough. She had still been terrible then – it hadn’t been entirely Nihilego’s fault, but she had at least had her good moments. Once she was well again, I would have no qualms about cutting things off with her entirely. There would be no guilt or lingering sadness, and I would be free.

After a few days, we arrived in Vermilion City harbor, and I found myself in awe of how different Kanto was. Nothing was tropical here,  and everything was so...flat.  At least this city was a seaside city, though, so it was somewhat familiar.  I almost lost myself in the thrill of sightseeing in a new place, but then I remembered. 

Duty and family. I had a job to do. 

Mother’s Pokemon had stayed at the Aether Foundation, and I had none myself, so Bill, knowing I was coming, had arranged for a medical escort from the Pokemon Center. They took my mother and myself through the Underground Tunnel to Cerulean City, and then to the north of Cerulean City, where Bill lived. Despite being beside my mother, I felt incredibly alone here, and I missed Nebby. I knew Selene would take good care of her, but she had been my constant companion for so long, and I almost wished I had to chase her around and put her back in my bag.  Finally, we reached Bill’s house, and I let myself focus on the task at hand, grateful for the distraction.

“Hello, sir. Thank you so much for taking myself and Lusamine in,” I said, and Bill waved his hand, beckoning us inside.

“No problem whatsoever, Miss Lillie. I’m happy to help. I figure I’m making good on when that kid helped me all those years ago. If good old Red hadn’t stopped by, I’d still be a Clefairy! Can you believe it?” Bill laughed, and I managed a faint one in response, but after seeing what Nihilego and my mother had become, I couldn’t make myself view Pokemon-human fusion as funny in any way. 

“So you’re saying she got herself fused with a Pokemon from another dimension?” Bill scratched his head, and I nodded. The medical team had laid my mother down on Bill’s couch, and she was barely lucid now, muttering things about Nihilego, and other names I didn’t recognize. 

“Yes. It’s in the custody of the Aether Foundation, and as their employees do more research on it, they will send that data to you to help you out. Is that all right?” I asked, and Bill nodded. 

“I’ll definitely need that. See, my machine can separate humans from regular Pokemon, but I don’t know about that weird squid thing. Aether sent me a picture, and my Arceus, that’s nightmare fuel. I don’t envy her,” Bill said, and I squirmed a little. A picture was nothing compared to how disturbing Nihilego had been in person, and I hoped to never see it again. “She did it to herself, then?” I nodded.

“Long story. It’s part poison type, though, and it left toxins in her. I’m hoping that if you’re able to extract the toxins, she’ll get back to her normal self. The Aether Foundation will pay you handsomely for this, so you don’t need to worry about money. I thank you again for taking this on,” I said, stopping myself before I ran more at the mouth. 

“Not a problem. Like I said, I’m glad to help someone out.” Bill looked at Mother for a moment. “She won’t attack me or nothing when she wakes up, right? She doesn’t sound all that stable if she willingly let this thing do that to her.” I shook my head.

“She might respond in shock, not knowing who you are, but there are only a few people she has real animosity for.” I paused, trying not to think about that too much. “You’re not one of them. She’ll be glad for your help. But I’d have a Pokemon beside you just in case.”  


“Duly noted,” Bill said. He turned to me. “So what are you going to do, while you wait?” 

“Stay with her, of course. She’s my mother,” I said, and Bill gave me a sidelong look.

“You sure about that? I don’t know how long this is going to take.” 

It took me a moment to answer, because in reality, I  _wasn’t_ sure. 

“Do you have an estimate?”

“Months, at least. She’s not going to die or anything, but this is a special case, and I’ll need to monitor her for a while afterward for stability, too. I don’t think it’d be too good for you to languish here all that time, Lillie,” Bill said. 

“I can’t go anywhere anyway, I don’t have a Pokemon. So I promise it’s no trouble. I can even help you around the house with things, if you want. I promise I won’t be a burden,” I said, beginning to panic a little. 

“You don’t have a Pokemon?” That made Bill stop, and he turned to look at me.

“That’s another long story. But please, I promise I’ll be nearly invisible if you let me stay. I won’t be a problem.” Suddenly I felt like a younger child all over again, my metaphorical Z power gone for the moment. _Be invisible, she won’t notice you then, she won’t hurt you._

“That’s not the problem, Lillie. We’re talking about _your_ wellbeing here,” Bill said, and then he began to rummage around in his desk. “You know what, here.” He pulled out a Pokeball, tossing it to me before I could protest. I barely managed to catch it, and I clutched it close, afraid of dropping it. 

“You could say I’m one of this Pokemon’s biggest fans. I have a bunch, and this one could use some adventure. Go on, open it.” Bill nodded at me to do so, and hesitantly, I pressed the button on the Pokeball. 

As soon as the light cleared, a fluffy brown Pokemon stood before me,  and when it saw me, it gave a pleased little chirrup. 

“That’s an Eevee. She’s a friendly little lady.” Bill paused. “Do you have a Pokedex?” I shook my head, becoming overwhelmed by all of this.

“I don’t – I don’t have anything. I’m not a trainer.” 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to come here to become a trainer, too? I thought that’s what you mentioned in your letter. I think it’d be good for you to get a head start on that, instead of waiting here for months. I promise I’ll keep you posted, and I’ll let you know the instant she’s well,” Bill said, and the Eevee wagged its tail at my feet. “Go on, pick her up. But be gentle.”

After a moment, I leaned down to pick up the Eevee, lifting her up to face level. The Eevee made a pleased sound and licked my face, and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“See, she likes you already.” Bill grinned, and Eevee snuggled into my arms, seeming like she wanted to take a nap. 

“You really want to trust me with her?” I said, and Bill nodded.

“Absolutely. Professor Kukui’s told me about you, and I know you’re a good egg. So go on, Miss Lillie. Maybe let me know if you do anything cool, all right?” Bill said, and finally, I felt my hesitation begin to fade away. I had done what I had needed to do for my mother, and I wasn’t duty-bound to be at her beck and call, especially after what she had done. I heard Selene in my mind, and then Hau.

_You earned this, Lillie. I believe in you._

_Go get ‘em!! And let me know how the food is!_

“Thank you, Bill. I’ll keep in touch.” I moved to step out the door, and then stopped again, looking a little sheepish.

“Uh, do you know where I should go first? I’m not a Kanto native,” I said, and Bill rummaged in his drawer again.

“My mistake, I should have given you a map and some other stuff. Here you go.” He thrust a roll of paper into my hands, as well as some potions and Pokeballs, and I was amused to note that Kanto still used paper maps. “All I can advise is that if you want one of those Pokedex things, go to Pallet Town. Professor Oak might give you one, if Kukui’s told him about your exploits with Selene. But after that, it’s your choice. You’re the boss.” Bill gave me another smile, and this time, my smile was warm and genuine in return.

“I think I’ll head to Pallet Town, then.” If I was going to be a proper Pokemon trainer like Selene and Hau, I needed a Pokedex, even if it didn’t have a Rotom inside. “I promise I’ll take good care of Eevee.”

“I know you will,” Bill said. “Honestly, I’m excited to see you go on a journey. You remind me a little of that kid who helped me out, all those years ago. Never knew where he got off to, though. Last I heard, he was camped out on a mountain. Arceus knows why. Anyway, I should let you go before I talk your ear off.” Bill laughed, and shooed me out the door.

“Have a good time!”

I waved goodbye, and when Bill shut the door, I found myself standing in what the map told me was Route 25. As I began to walk, I realized I hadn’t said goodbye to my mother. I almost ran back, but then I stiffened my resolve, pushing forward. For once in my life, I would not have to use a Max Repel. 

This felt _good._ I was _free._


End file.
